Golden Cocoon: A Rumbelle Fanfic
by Wickedlovely01
Summary: Belle is sick and Rumple stays home from the pawn shop to help his true love get better


**A/N: So I've seen quite a few of the Rumbelle stories where the plots are one of them is sick, and the other one has to take care of him/her, so I decided to write my own! I'll write Rumple's next.**

* * *

Golden Cocoon a Rumbelle Fanfic

I awoke with a sharp pain in my stomach. Rumple was to the right me, sleeping peacefully- well as peacefully as the dark one can- and I couldn't wake him. He had had a long night at the shop and had earned himself a day of sleeping in, and plus, I could handle myself until he woke, couldn't I? I silently cursed my stomach as I put on a yellow shirt and jeans. I always wore something yellow in my daily attire. My throat also hurt, it felt like it was on fire. I was slightly disappointed because I loved to sing, and I couldn't today. I shuffled down the hall because I was frightfully weak. I put a cold, clammy hand on the railing and griped it as hard as I could. I took a deep breath and sighed, bringing pain to my chest. One foot at a time, I told myself, go as slow as you need to. Shaking legs didn't help one bit, and I soon found it troublesome to get down the stairs. At last, my left leg collapsed under the weight of her fragile body, and she tumbled down the stairs. I screamed as I fell. Landing in a heap at the bottom. I was surprised no bones were broken as she poked and prodded my body. Rumple was right next to my, worried and awoken by my scream.

"Belle? What happened?" He asked worriedly, his eyes showing nothing but concern. He was covered by a navy blue robe, his hair sticking every which way.

I found it hard very hard to speak to Rumplestiltskin, the man I knew and I trusted. "I tripped, that's all." I couldn't hide my stomach pains and my sore throat from him for very long, but I could try. He doesn't need to take care of me, not when he has the pawn shop to take care of.

"Your as white as a sheet!" He exclaimed, cupping his hands over my cheeks. He kissed me on the forehead. "You're sick, Belle."

"No, I'm not, Rumple, you're over exaggerating. Besides, even if I was sick, which I am most certainly am not, you can't take care of me because you have to go to work." I counter. I hate It when people take care of me, I feel helpless, and I can't do anything.

"You're running a fever, Belle, don't be ridiculous! And besides, I'm sure Storybrooke can manage with out me terrorizing them for a day. Plus, I want to spend time with you, even when you're sick." He says, helping me up. My breathing is shallow as I walk to the master bedroom and bathroom. He walks me to the toilet, where I vomit. Rumple rubs my back soothingly, the worry back in his eyes. I assure him I'm fine, time and time again, but he nods his head, chuckling. After I'm done with hugging the toilet, I allow him to scoop me up, light as a feather in his arms. He puts me in the four poster bed, and wraps a golden cocoon of silk around me. He smooth's my wet, damp hair out of my eyes, and smiles reassuringly. He kisses my head again.

A question burns in the back of my mind, and even though I can't speak, I manage to say. "Won't you get sick too, Rumple?"

He pauses slightly, seeing if I really mean it, and I do.

"Being the dark one, I don't get sick very often, and if I do, magic can heal me. Now, Belle, if you don't mind, please don't speak, I want to hear your melodic voice soon, and talking isn't helping it."

I roll my eyes and smirk. Leave it to him to make me feel more useless than I already am. He thinks I have a melodic voice? I blush deeply, and the color appears on my pale cheeks.

"Yes, I do think you have a harmonious voice."

"How do you-" I can't finish my sentence because my throat has lost the inability to speak, and because Rumple put a finger on my red hot lips, to silence me. Great, now I'm voiceless and helpless and useless. What's next, health less? Oh, wait, I am sick.

"I'll make you some, tea, alright?" Rumple gets off the bed and walks downstairs, walking with his crutch. I have nothing else to do but sleep, so that's what I do, I close my eyes and enter a blissful sleep.

_I travel down the dark passage way that's filled with familiar doors and windows. I know I've been here before, I can feel it in my bones. I blink away the dreamlike state from my eyes, but it won't go away. I hear a man and a woman yelling at each other. They're arguing and I want to stop it, I can't bare it when people fight with their loved ones. I know these two are in love, though because the man cares deeply for the woman, and the woman cares deeply about the man. They would go to the ends of the earth if they had to, just to prove their love for each other. I catch glimpses of their fighting._

"_You can't accept the fact that I want to be with you, can you?"_

"_I can't? Your fondling over me every second, you're a caretaker, not a nanny!" I think that was the mans voice, because though it is muffled, it has a tone of bass to it._

"_I do that because I care about you, Rumple!" Oh, that hurts, right in my heart as the girl sobs. But the girl is me, because I do care for him, and I do fondle over him quite a bit. But the man- Rumple- can't take it anymore. He grunts in frustration._

"_I'm leaving." He says._

_The other me is half sad, and half glad at Rumple's decision to leave her. I hear banging noises and shuffles as the dark one finds his stuff. I want to scream at him to stay with the other Belle, that she doesn't mean it, and wants him to stay with all her heart. But just like in reality, my voice in my horrible dream won't say a word. I watch in horror as Rumple rushes down the stairs. _

"_Where will you go?" The other me asks. _

"_I haven't gotten the faintest clue yet, dearie." He turns to her, and smiles darkly. "But I can guarantee it won't be with you." And with that, Rumple slams the door in the other Belle's face, walking into the rain, away from his true love. _

I wake up with a fright, sitting bolt upright and breathing hard. Rumplestiltskin sits in a brown chair by my side of the bed. Oh thank god, it was only a dream.

"Belle? What's wrong?"

His voice isn't like the one in the dream. It isn't muffled or frustrated. It's his own, his normal voice that cares about me. I know I can tell him. I blink back the fear of the dream and if I'm brave, my voice won't fail me.

"I-I had a dream that you left me, Rumple." I whisper almost inaudibly, but he hears me. His dark eyes widen but he ends up chuckling.

"I would never leave you, Belle, never ever in a million years." He says back to me, with so much love in his voice. He embraces me and I wrap my arms around his neck, burying my neck on his shoulder. The dream was a nightmare, but reality is the best dream I could have for a long, long time. I smile and close my eyes, and we just stay like this for a long time, the tea on the side table forgotten and getting cold. But honestly, I don't need it anymore. My throat is getting better, and the scratchiness is going away quickly. Too quickly.

"Rumple, your using magic." I say into his suit, my voice muted. I hear him laugh quietly.

"Just letting you get better, my dear." But he stops anyways and lets go of me, knowing that I hate magic. He smiles at my face.

"You've gotten your color back, Belle!" He says excitedly. He touches my forehead and cheek, brushing his fingers on my face. "And no fever."

I smile and blush. He was a good nurse today.

His gaze flickers towards me again, and smiles. "I'm not a nurse, more like, caretaker. But, speaking of nurses, I still want you to drink this, it'll help your throat." I wonder how he knows what I'm saying? He hands me the china glass that he knows I can easily break because I'm clumsy. My father used to call me a bull in a china shop.

"No magic?" I ask,

He knows I mean the tea, if he put a special potion in there to make my throat instantly better.

"No magic." He says, crossing his heart. I drink the tea, though it is lukewarm, it tastes of roses and honey, and my throat allows me to speak again.

"I love you, Rumple, thanks for taking care of me today."

"I love you too, Belle."

"I just have one last question for you though."

"Ask me anything and I'll answer truthfully, I swear."

"Can you read my mind?"

He kisses me on my forehead, and I blush.

He laughs quietly to himself, and then answers me. "Only when your blushing, my dear."


End file.
